Kurofune
by emirya sherman
Summary: Impresi yang pertama kali terbersit adalah sebuah pertanda yang mengkhawatirkan. Bangsa Jepang menamainya "Kapal Hitam", terlihat asing dengan ukuran besar dan material baja solid yang membungkusnya. Mereka seakan memberi kesan monster kepada semua mata yang melihat. Pertengahan tahun 1853, empat kapal berukuran besar memasuki wilayah perairan Edo./Historical!AU. Kyoudai!LeviMikasa


Satu impresi naif yang pertama kali terbersit adalah sebuah pertanda yang mengkhawatirkan. Bangsa Jepang menamainya Kurofune yang berarti _kapal hitam_. Terlihat asing dengan ukuran besar dan material baja solid yang membungkusnya. Dibandingkan dengan kapal kayu yang menjaga wilayah Bumi Kaum Samurai kala itu, mereka seakan memberi kesan monster kepada semua mata yang melihat.

Pertengahan tahun 1853, empat kapal berukuran besar memasuki wilayah perairan Edo.

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

 **Kurofune**

ditulis oleh :

 **emirya sherman**

 **...**

 **Disklaimer :**

Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama.

Segala macam sejarah yang tercantum dalam fanfiksi ini milik bangsa masing-masing.

Saya gak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini. Suer deh.

Peringatan :

Sebuah kajian sejarah berkedok fanfiksi. Sifat karakter (mungkin) akan melenceng dari Animanga asli. Kesalahan penulisan yang berserakan. Hubungan keluarga antara Levi dan Mikasa.

Timeline : Intra dan Pasca Perjanjian Shimoda.

Rate : Teen up, M, untuk intrik politik, isu chauvinistik yang saya angkat, dan sedikit bahasa kasar. Mohon sikapi fanfiksi ini dengan bijak.

…

Dear L-chan, ini request kamu, utang saya udah lunas ya *ngelap ingus* Makasih karena udah ngasih 'pemicu' buat nulis fanfiksi ini. Yah, saya tahu jalan ceritanya jauh dari harapan kamu. Maap yak :D

Dear Roux Marlet, aku nyelesaiin sebiji fanfiksi sejarah euy! Wwwww *kayang*

 **...**

Untuk semua pembaca yang sudah mengeklik judul fanfiksi ini. Selamat membaca minna-san :)

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

Fakta sejarah ini diketahui luas, tidak terkecuali Levi. Jauh sebelum sekarang, tepatnya tahun 1792, Rusia mengirim utusannya ke Hokkaido untuk memulangkan awak kapal Jepang yang kandas di wilayah laut Rusia.

Masih segar ingatannya tentang penjelasan gurunya dulu; Rusia mengajukan nota resmi yang memohon dibukanya hubungan perdagangan antara kedua negara. Namun, Rusia kemudian menggunakan kekuatan militernya untuk menyerang wilayah bagian utara Jepang, karena mandapat penolakan dari penguasa Jepang.

Penolakan Jepang beralasan politik isolasi tentu saja. Semua lapisan masyarakat tahu. Dari kaisar, _shogun, samurai,_ hingga pedagang pasar mengetahuinya.

Imbas dari peristiwa itu, Jepang trauma dengan kata _buka_. Seakan sudah menjadi ideologi, bahwa orang asing itu bar-bar. Maka tidak heran jika mereka sejak kecil diajarkan untuk mematuhi kebijakan penutupan Jepang, baik itu Levi atau Mikasa—adik perempuannya—yang menuntut ilmu bersama di sekolah kuil sejak kecil.

Lain dulu, lain sekarang. Kapal-kapal hitam, sesuai dengan cirinya. Mereka adalah kapal Amerika. Nama kapal mereka bahkan sangat sukar diucapkan lidah orang Jepang, _Mississippi, Plymouth, Saratoga,_ dan _Susquehanna_. Jelaga hitam pembakaran batu bara membubung keluar dari cerobong-cerobongnya, membuat siapa pun yang melihat ternganga karena tampilannya.

Kabar itu cepat menyebar seperti jamur musim hujan.

Para nelayan menjadi saksi saat armada berwarna gelap itu datang seakan ingin menelan kapal kecil mereka. Dilengkapi dengan 65 meriam di setiap sisinya dan memiliki teknologi dan persenjataan 300 tahun lebih maju dari yang dimiliki Jepang.

Satu hal yang pasti, _Tanah Matahari Terbit_ yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh intervensi bangsa asing selama lebih dari 200 tahun kekuasaan Tokugawa kini sedang benar-benar terancam. Rakyat yang menolak kedatangan bangsa asing, menunjukkan ketidaksukaan dengan menyerukan slogan _Sonno joi_ (1).

Jepang memang menutup diri dari pengaruh luar selama itu dan tidak menyadari adanya kemajuan-kemajuan yang diperoleh bangsa barat, terutama dalam bidang industri. Perkembangan kapitalisme berefek pada revolusi industri, sehingga bangsa barat memulai ekspansi ke luar teritori untuk mencari daerah pemasaran bagi hasil industrinya dan mencari sumber bahan baku yang baru.

Dalam pertemuan antar _samurai,_ Levi mendengar bahwa armada kapal hitam itu dipimpin oleh Darius Zackly. Namanya terdengar asing, dan sulit diucapkan baginya dan bagi _samurai_ lain yang juga hadir dalam pertemuan itu. Pimpinan utama itu datang dengan sejumlah permintaan, tanpa mau mendengar penolakan.

Levi tidak mengerti, untuk apa dia mendengar semua omong kosong ini. Sudah sejak awal pendapatnya tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

 _"Bukankah semua orang asing itu biadab? Lalu kenapa tidak diusir saja!"_

Komodor Zackly berkata dengan tegas dan lantang, tanpa meninggalkan unsur kesopanan.

 _"Berikan apa yang kami minta, atau kami akan datang dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar."_

Maka dari itu _Bakufu_ (2) patut jika merasa was-was. Namun, sungguhpun Levi ingin sekali mereka enyah dari _Nippon,_ kenyataan sangat berlawanan dengan keinginan.

 **...**

 **...**

Sejak dulu kedatangan bangsa asing selalu mengundang kecurigaan. Komodor Zackly telah menjelaskan maksudnya secara gamblang bahwa mereka hanya menginginkan Jepang sebagai tempat singgah, pelabuhan sementara, dan tempat perbaikan bagi kapal mereka yang rusak di tengah pelayaran. Tidak ada niatan untuk menjajah Jepang, karena secara ekonomi Jepang tidak menarik. Lain halnya dengan Cina yang menjadi sengketa Inggris, Belanda dan Prancis.

Dalam diplomasinya, Komodor Zackly bahkan membawakan hadiah untuk tuan rumah: satu peti pistol Revolver, kamera foto, mesin telegraf, sampanye, dan mainan lokomotif lambang moderenisasi dan industrialisasi bangsa barat.

Persenjataan modern di Jepang yang tidak pernah berkembang merupakan akibat dari isolasi selama ratusan tahun. Pemerintah Tokugawa menyadari bahwa meraka tidak akan mampu melawan persenjataan dari Barat. Mereka jelas lebih maju bila dibandingkan dengan teknologi persenjataan Jepang yang tidak berubah dari bilah _katana_ dan senjata api model lawas yang mendarat di Tanegashima sejak kedatangan Portugis 300 tahun lalu.

Akhir Maret 1854, _bakufu_ menerima perjanjian dengan Amerika melalui Persetujuan Shimoda, tepatnya di sebuah kampung nelayan di perfektur Kanagawa. Di tempat yang sama pula Erwin Smith ditempatkan sebagai Konsul Jenderal yang pertama.

 **...**

 **...**

Dalam perjalanannya melewati dermaga, Levi melihat hiruk pikuk manusia yang berlalu lalang nun jauh di sana. Mengamati dengan tatapan datar. Berwajah oriental khas keturunan Asia, tetapi memiliki nama yang tidak umum untuk orang Edo.

Berbeda dengan adiknya yang sama-sama berwajah oriental dan memiliki nama yang sesuai dengan bumi tempat mereka tinggal, sehingga bisa menyaru dengan penduduk lainnya. Maka bukan salah Levi juga mengapa nenek moyangnya yang ras kaukasia memilih untuk menikahi orang pribumi bersamaan dengan mendaratnya pelaut asal Portugis.

Namun, Levi tetaplah Levi, masih sama dengan kebanyakan orang Jepang lainnya yang konservatif, menolak kedatangan bangsa asing.

Semua pendapatnya dimuntahkan pada pertemuan para _samurai_ di kediaman bangsawan setempat yang menjadi tuan mereka. Entah sudah kesekian kali pertemuan itu diadakan.

Beberapa orang memang sependapat dengannya, meski disertai tatapan ketidakyakinan terhadap Levi. Sekali lagi, bukan salah Levi juga yang memiliki nama seperti demikian, nama yang sangat tidak _Nippon._ Pada dasarnya Levi punya pengendalian diri yang bagus, seharusnya mereka bersyukur Levi tidak menebas tengkuk mereka.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada perubahan, Jepang akan membuka pintu masuknya suka atau tidak suka. Di pertemuan yang sama, Konsul Jenderal Amerika di Kanagawa, Erwin Smith memperkenalkan diri.

Sepulangnya Levi dari pertemuan itu, Mikasa masih menunggunya di rumah. Di samping perapian yang melahap balok kayu, masih menunggu sembari menjaga agar air dalam ceret tetap panas. Malam semakin larut, embusan angin membawa hawa dingin sampai ke tulang.

Ketika Levi duduk di beranda, Mikasa menyambutnya dengan teh panas.

Mereka duduk tanpa berbicara. Dengan melihat ekspresi kakaknya, yang mana sangat sulit dibaca orang lain pun Mikasa tahu kakaknya dalam keadaan emosi yang meninggi.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas teh milikmu sampai pecah," kata Mikasa.

Levi masih diam memerhatikan tanah lapang yang tak seberapa luas di samping rumahnya. Ia baru ingat mau memindahkan bonsai ke pekarangan ini.

Levi menghela napas, "Hn, kau harus hati-hati Mikasa. Kita tidak akan tahu sampai kapan kita akan bisa melihat gerabah gelas teh asli buatan Jepang," ucap Levi sarkatis.

Mikasa hanya diam, Levi meminum teh racikan adiknya. Keduanya masih dalam kesunyian. Menunggu Levi berbicara pun tidak ada gunanya.

"Omong-omong, apa kau tidak ingin mengabarkan isi pertemuan tadi padaku, _Nii-san_?"

Kali ini Levi langsung menjawab, "Kalau kau ingin tahu, seharusnya tadi kau berangkat sendiri, 'kan?"

Pun menambahkan dalam batin, _"Pertemuan tadi? Hanya sosialisasi perjanjian busuk dengan orang asing brengsek itu. Entahlah."_

Levi tidak menceritakan detail acara yang dihadirinya.

"Hei hei, yang benar saja. Aku perempuan, mana ada norma di sini yang melegalkan perempuan berkeliaran malam-malam."

"Ha? bahkan sekarang tidak ada norma yang melarang kau menjadi _eksekutor_ Mikasa."

Mikasa kalah debat, masih tidak bisa mencari kebenaran di balik wajah kakaknya.

Ada yang Mikasa tahu, tanpa saling berucap kata pun dia tahu kakaknya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" _Nii-san_ , aku tidak ingin menjadi eksekutor bagi keluarga sendiri, kau tahu." Mikasa mengeluarkan kata-kata penuh determinasi.

Gelas ditaruh di atas tatakan, suara dentingan pelan terdengar setelahnya.

"Aku tahu, dan aku tidak akan membuat kepalaku terpenggal di tangan keluargaku."

Levi mulai beranjak dari duduknya, "Maka ingatkan saja aku agar tidak melakukan hal demikian, Mikasa."

Mikasa masih duduk di beranda, mengamati punggung kakaknya yang manjauh.

"Bukan pula keinginanku untuk menjadi _anjing bakufu_ , _Nii-san_."

Levi berjalan memasuki rumah kemudian hilang dalam kegelapan.

 **...**

 **...**

Mikasa berjalan keluar dari gerbang rumahnya, kantung matanya hitam. Sepertinya akibat menunggu kakaknya pulang larut tadi malam. Setelah berjalan agak lama, Mikasa sampai ke tujuannya.

Melewati pintu masuk _dojo_ (3) tempatnya mengajar. Mikasa teringat kata-kata sarkatis Levi tentang _kekhawatirannya tidak akan pernah melihat gelas teh buatan Jepang_ atau kemungkinan imbas kerugian dari perjanjian dengan orang Amerika tempo hari _._

Tanpa sadar Mikasa ikut berpikir serupa dengan Levi, " _Bagaimana jika imbas pembukaan Jepang malah membuat seni bela diri klasik ini ditinggalkan?"_

Mikasa melihat suasana _dojo,_ melihat kakaknya mengomeli seorang murid habis habisan. Diam-diam membuat rekaan seandainya _dojo_ ini hilang eksistensinya.

Jika Mikasa meminta pendapat pada kakaknya, pasti hanya dijawab, " _Maka ini tugas kita untuk menanamkan semangat juang seorang samurai pada bocah bocah itu. Kita masih punya kesempatan Mikasa, seorang yang dianggap sampah seperti kita."_

Levi yang sesama pengajar dojo sudah datang lebih dulu. Kini dia sedang mengejar seorang bocah yang bandel minta ampun.

"Hoi bocah! Kalau kau masih ingin menjadi seorang ksatria, latihanlah mengayunkan balok kayu 300 kali. Sekarang!"

Satu hal yang pasti, Levi seorang ahli pedang yang cakap. Memiliki kompetensi mengajar yang bagus dan memiliki jiwa yang teguh. Lupakan tentang cap negatif orang-orang tentang nama _Levi-_ nya yang terdengar asing.

Setiap kali latih tanding pun Levi selalu mengantongi kemenangan. Bahkan sebenarnya, Levi lebih andal mengayun bilah _katana_ dibandingkan dengan Mikasa. Bukan masalah bakat sejak lahir atau manusia pilihan Tuhan, Levi hanya rajin berlatih, itu saja. Tuannya sangat menghargai kapabilitas seni bela diri dalam diri Levi.

Lantas mengapa Mikasa yang ditunjuk pemerintah untuk menjadi eksekutor?

Jawabannya adalah, karena Levi dan Mikasa adalah keturunan Portugis, maka pemerintah dari dulu mengawasi keluarga mereka. Agar mudah, mereka dijadikan bawahan pemerintah. Karena nama _Levi_ bukan nama orang Jepang, maka yang ditugaskan menjadi eksekutor adalah Mikasa. Bagi _mereka_ yang diharuskan melaksanakan _seppuku,_ mati di tangan seorang Jepang tulen akan lebih terhormat. Terdengar sarkatis memang. Sedangkan sampai sekarang Levi masihlah seorang samurai biasa.

Suara lantang Levi mengagetkan Mikasa, "Hei Mikasa- _sensei_! Daripada kau bengong di mulut pintu, bagaimana jika kau turun dalam latih tanding dengan bocah badung satu ini," tunjuk Levi pada seorang muridnya.

"Tunggu ... tunggu Levi- _sensei,_ yang benar saja! Aku bisa babak belur dihajar nanti."

Levi melemparkan pedang kayu pada anak itu, "Kalau kau yang mengaku kuat ini tidak mau melawan Mikasa, apalagi mau melawanku. Tunjukkan kalau kau ini pemberani, bocah. Jangan hanya jadi tukang gertak."

Mikasa terkekeh pelan, yang dia tahu kakaknya tengah mengejek kedatangan Komodor Zackley dengan berkata _"Jangan hanya jadi tukang gertak."_

Mikasa mengulas senyum, "Jadi, siapa tadi yang mau latih tanding denganku!"

 **...**

 **...**

Berbulan-bulan perjanjian itu telah berlaku. Di hari yang panas Levi memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kuil terdekat, berdoa dari pagi. Memohon keselamatan mendiang ayah dan ibunya, memintakan ampun atas adiknya, dan terus diulang-ulang sampai hafal di luar kepala. Levi mengakui, tugas Mikasa sangat berat. Padahal, sejak mereka bersekolah di sekolah kuil, mereka telah diajarkan untuk mengasihi sesama. Namun, demi negara Mikasa harus meredam emosinya, membeku dalam topeng wajah yang palsu.

Tugas melepas kehidupan dari raganya bukan perkara yang mudah. Hari ini Mikasa melaksanakan tugas sebagai eksekutor. Itulah mengapa Levi mempunyai kebiasaan ke kuil saat Mikasa mendapat panggilan. Selalu, selalu seperti itu. Pagi tadi, seorang pria kecil berambut pirang mengantarkan surat tugas untuk Mikasa. Si pria kecil berambut emas itu mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Armin Arlert.

Arlert adalah seorang prajurit angkatan laut yang ikut dalam rombongan kapal hitam. Menurut penuturan Arlert, seorang bangsawan pribumi telah menuduh tentara Amerika menculik anak gadisnya. Karena tidak terbukti, pemerintah menjatuhkan hukuman pada orang itu atas tuduhan tanpa bukti.

Menurut perjanjian Jepang-Amerika yang berlaku, orang yang memiliki kesalahan kepada Amerika diadili oleh pejabat Jepang, dan dihukum oleh undang-undang Jepang. Setelah ditimbang, hukuman bagi bangsawan itu tidak seberapa. Erwin Smith yang ditugaskan di Kanagawa bahkan memutihkan perkaranya. Namun, karena si bangsawan masih yakin akan keberadaan putrinya, ia memilih untuk mati dengan terhormat.

Levi mendengus jijik. Sejak awak armada kapal itu mendirikan kantor di Shimoda dan mengikat Jepang dengan perjanjian macam-macam, banyak sekali kasus orang Jepang yang harus berakhir dengan _seppuku._ Entah masalah pelik atau masalah sepele.

Sore hari ketika Levi pulang ke rumah, terlihat sepatu asing di puntu rumahnya. Di _tatami_ ruang tengah, duduklah adiknya dan si pria kecil yang menjemput Mikasa tadi pagi.

"Silakan panggil saya Armin, Tuan. Sungguh saya tidak keberatan, saya rasa dengan panggilan ini saya lebih bisa bersahabat dengan warga Jepang."

Levi mendecih dalam hati, "Baik nama depan atau nama belakangmu semua susah untuk dieja. Carilah nama yang lebih mudah untuk dilafalkan."

Nyatanya Armin adalah seorang yang ramah, terbukti dengan senyumnya yang tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Kata Komandan Smith, kalian berdua menjadi pengajar di sebuah perguruan ilmu pedang. Benarkah itu?"

Mikasa menjawab, "Benar. Datanglah ke _dojo_ kami sekali-kali. Bukankah kau ingin mengetahui Jepang lebih dalam?"

Levi menambahkah, "Kau bisa membandingkan ilmu persenjataan bar-bar di luar sana dengan seni bela diri klasik di _dojo_ kami."

"Nii-san," Mikasa menyenggol lengan Levi. Punggung Armin menegak, pundaknya tegang tidak nyaman mendengar pernyataan semacam itu.

"Se ... sebenarnya persenjataan barat tidak seburuk yang Anda, _ehem_ —" buru buru Armin meralat kata-katanya, "tidak seburuk yang banyak orang kira."

Armin masih menambahkan, "Industri barat memeroduksi barang dengan mengutamakan efektivitas dan efisiensi guna membantu pekerjaan manusia. Memang jika menyinggung soal pemaksaan pembukaan negara Jepang sangatlah terdengar buruk. Tapi percayalah, kedatangan kami tidak seburuk itu."

"Apa kau mencintai negaramu, Arlert?" kata Levi.

"Tentu."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya Amerika berada di posisi Jepang saat ini?"

Armin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sulit ini, Mikasa lelah mendengar kebebalan kakaknya.

Namun, Armin menjawab meskipun awalnya ragu, "Saya mungkin akan seperti awal kebanyakan orang Jepang lakukan, menolak dengan tegas. Tapi, sungguhpun jika Amerika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti itu, kami tidak akan menemukan jawaban. Bahkan orang asing yang datang pertama kali ke Amerika adalah penjajah, Tuan."

Levi terlihat sangat fokus dalam pembicaraan ini, tak menyangka jika bocah cilik yang mengaku baru lulus dari satuan kadet angkatan laut ini pintar menyusun argumentasi.

"Seperti yang adikku katakan tadi, datanglah ke _dojo_ kami."

 **...**

 **...**

Sebenarnya Armin berkata bahwa dia tidak bisa memenuhi undangan kakak-beradik itu _._ Dia beralasan akan ditugaskan untuk mengawal kapal dagang dari Amerika. Namun, tanpa disangka Armin datang saat waktu latihan hampir selesai.

Armin meminta izin untuk ikut latihan. Karena melihat orang asing dengan ciri fisik yang berbeda dengan mereka, banyak murid cilik yang tidak memilih pulang. Bukan karena ingin melihat Armin dibantai Levi atau Mikasa, melainkan anak-anak itu merepet bertanya macam-macam. Seperti, _kenapa warna rambutmu aneh sekali?_ atau, _apakah di Amerika ada padi?_ Armin masih ramah seperti kemarin, persis seperti yang diajarkan oleh kakeknya dulu. Dengan seulas senyum, Armin menjawab pertanyaan para bocah itu dengan bahasa yang agak terbata-bata.

Undangan tetaplah undangan. Armin memakai pelindung dan memegang pedang kayu dengan kikuk.

"Bukankah kau itu prajurit angkatan laut Arlert? Pasang kuda-kudamu dengan baik jika kau tidak ingin dijatuhkan lawanmu."

"Saya masih adaptasi, Tuan."

Dua orang bocah di samping Mikasa berbisik, "Kita saja mustahil mengalahkan Levi- _sensei,_ apalagi orang Amerika cungkring itu."

Mikasa menjewer keduanya.

 **...**

 **...**

Saat ini pemerintah Jepang sedang gempar dengan penyelundupan opium asal Cina. Awalnya opium digunakan untuk kepentingan penelitian, tetapi berakhir dengan permasalahan. Pemerintah Jepang memerintahkan penyelidikan dilaksanakan segera. Mendengar pengumuman itu, Levi mendecih.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan. Kedatangan bangsa asing sialan itu hanya akan merusak Jepang dari dalam."

Di antara _samurai_ lain, jelas Levi yang paling peduli dengan nasib Jepang seandainya masalah ini dibiarkan.

Levi sudah melihat dampaknya, orang-orang yang dalam taraf kecanduan, kondisinya berubah mengenaskan. Bahkan sudah sampai ke beberapa tuan tanah, beruntung para orang atas itu tidak berakhir menyedihkan. Namun, kali ini hukum yang berbicara. Bagi orang yang kedapatan menyembunyikan opium illegal akan dituntut dengan hukuman berat. Eksekutor pemerintah semakin sering mendapat surat panggilan.

Dalam pertemuan itu Levi menemui Armin yang dirasa lebih kooperatif dan lebih bisa bersosialisasi dengan warga lokal. Melalui Armin, Levi dapat bertemu dengan Erwin Smith.

"Kami sudah melakukan penyelidikan, Tuan Levi. Kami tidak akan gegabah dengan melakukan perdagangan yang tidak disetujui antara kami dengan Jepang."

"Tidakkah kau mendengar kalau opium ini didapat dari pelaut yang baru saja beranjak dari Cina?"

"Kami sudah mendengar keseluruhan beritanya. Ada kemungkinan bahwa _mereka_ bukan pelaut Amerika. Mereka telah membuka dermaga baru untuk kapal kami yang bermasalah, tapi bukankah banyak bendera dari kapal negara lain yang menegaskan kalau mereka bukan pelaut Amerika?"

"Maka segeralah mengambil keputusan Tuan Smith. Atau biarkan _katana-_ ku keluar dari sarungnya."

"Asal Anda tahu saja, kami pun mengalami kerugian dengan masalah ini. Bukan dari segi finansial melainkan ditinjau dari segi martabat."

"Sudah aku bilang, 'kan. Segeralah ambil keputusan." Hampir luput dari pendengaran tatkala Levi menambahkan kata _sialan_ di akhir kalimat.

Di sela-sela perbincangan berat Erwin dan Levi, Armin hanya setia menjadi pendengar.

"Sebaiknya militer Jepang dan Amerika bekerja sama untuk melakukan penjagaan ketat. Apakah ini masuk akal?"

Levi mengangguk, "Ho, jadi ini keputusanmu? ... tidak buruk juga."

"Arlert, kau aku tugaskan untuk mencari catatan kedatangan kapal negara mana saja yang berlabuh di dermaga."

Armin berdiri dengan sikap hormat menerima perintah.

 **...**

 **...**

Levi masih tidak mengatakan rencana penyelidikannya pada Mikasa, meskipun adiknya tahu bahwa Levi menyimpan rahasia. Terlalu berbahaya jika sampai bocor ke orang luar, alasan yang sesungguhnya adalah agar Mikasa tidak perlu terlibat masalah ini.

Berhari-hari Levi absen, batang hidungnya tidak terlihat di sela-sela kegiatan _dojo._ Aktivitas harian Levi hanya berkutat antara pelabuhan, gudang pencatatan dan kantor Erwin Smith.

Suatu hari, Levi yang sedang memeriksa peta daerah Shimoda dengan Armin tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Kau yakin dengan penyelidikan ini? Resikonya tidak main-main. Jika tidak ada bukti, maka tamatlah kita."

"Karena itulah kita mencari."

Hal yang dilaporkan kepada Erwin adalah daftar pelaut negara mana saja yang menginjakkan kaki di Shimoda. Armin memperkecil kemungkinan dengan menunjuk data negara mana saja yang terlibat perang opium. Inggris, Perancis dan Belanda muncul dalam daftar. Namun, armada kapal asing yang pernah mendaratkan kapalnya di Shimoda hanyalah Inggris dan Perancis.

Maka kapal milik pedagang Inggris dan Perancis dalam status terduga sementara. Namun, kapal Prancis hanya terhitung satu kali berlabuh lantaran lambung kapal yang koyak menghantam karang. Sedangkan kapal Inggris biasa berlabuh 3-4 minggu sekali.

Kesimpulan kapal milik Inggris lebih dicurigai. Menurut perkiraan 1-2 minggu ke depan akan ada kapal Inggris yang berlabuh.

 **...**

 **...**

Hari ini Levi pulang lebih awal. Di sore yang berangin itu Mikasa duduk di samping Levi di beranda. Seperti yang sudah-sudah sedang menyiapkan teh untuknya dan Levi. Kali ini gelas teh yang dipakai adalah gelas porselen asal Cina hadiah dari Komandan Smith. Mikasa menuangkan air panas dengan hati-hati, satu gelas teh sudah siap. Baru saja air hampir memenuhi bibir gelas kedua, perkakas itu retak kemudian pecah menjadi dua bagian.

Mikasa merasa ada yang ganjil.

Diambilnya gelas lain di lemari, menyiapkan bubuk teh, kemudian mengisi gelas itu dengan air panas. Setelah selesai, Mikasa baru meminta maaf pada kakaknya.

Levi berkata enteng, "Sudah kubilang untuk hati-hati, 'kan, Mikasa. Airnya masih sangat panas, kalau tanganmu tersiram bagaimana."

"Kalau tidak salah ya _Nii-san,_ dulu itu ada tambahkan, ' _Kita tidak akan tahu apakah kita masih bisa melihat kerajinan gerabah asli Jepang setelah perjanjian—_ "

Perkataan Mikasa terpotong, Levi mencubit pipi Mikasa yang mencoba menirukan mimik muka Levi saat berkata demikian.

Mikasa tertawa kecil.

Levi angkat bicara, "Kalau aku tidak salah, ini gelas pemberian si Rambut Klimis itu."

"Si Klimis? Siapa?"

"Erwin. Dasar, dia memilihkanku gelas yang kualitasnya buruk rupanya."

Gelas itu memang pecah, dengan perasaan Mikasa yang menjadi kalut. Tidak ada yang salah jika seorang adik mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. Levi memang sudah pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bagaimana mungkin Levi yang konservatif itu bisa akrab dengan Erwin Smith si orang asing? Untuk alasan apa Levi mengenal si orang yang datang bersamaan dengan armada kapal hitam itu?

Tawa Mikasa pudar.

 **...**

 **...**

Laporan penyelidikan itu sudah sampai di telinga para petinggi di pemerintahan. Terima kasih pada Erwin, Levi dan Armin. Tidak hanya kapal pedagang milik Inggris atau Perancis, semua kapal pedagang asing akan diperiksa secara ketat oleh petugas yang dibentuk khusus untuk investigasi di pelabuhan, Armin termasuk dalam satuan baru tersebut.

Hari pertama ditemukan banyak penyimpangan, seperti muatan dagang yang melebihi batas maksimal, kapal yang berlayar tanpa izin, bahkan sampai ada kasus penyelundupan manusia.

Penemuan opium, nihil.

Levi menyampaikan kecurigaan pada kapal Inggris yang datang terakhir kali. Sang kapten kapal berusaha mengelak saat dilakukan penyelidikan. Namun, karena pemerintah Jepang sudah turun tangan, maka setiap kapal yang sudah berlabuh harus mengikuti hukum yang berlaku tidak terkecuali.

Armada kapal Inggris waktu itu berjumlah 2 kapal, dan tidak ditemukan barang-barang mencurigakan. Selain kapten dan anak buah kapal, barang-barang yang ditemukan hanyalah sebatas dagangan seperti kain, kerajinan gerabah dan rempah-rempah.

Keberadaan opium masih nihil.

Sayangnya sang kapten kapal tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang terkesan menghina ini. Zeke Yaeger sang kapten kapal merasa dirinya dan anak buahnya diperlakukan seperti bromocorah rendahan. Maka dia menuntut ke pengadilan Jepang.

Tiga aktor utama dalam penyelidikan ini adalah Erwin, Levi dan Armin. Mereka bertiga tidak bersalah pada negara Jepang atau Amerika, tetapi bersalah pada pedagang Inggris. Keputusan ada di masing-masing pihak. Erwin dan Armin menjadi tanggung jawab Amerika, sedangkan Levi masih tanggung jawab Jepang.

Hari yang sangat melelahkan, Mikasa yang baru saja akan pulang dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seorang pembawa pesan yang mengabarkan Levi berada dalam hukuman kurungan.

 **...**

 **...**

Dalam ruangan yang lembab itu Levi duduk bersimpuh membelakangi jeruji. Mikasa yang sudah sampai langsung berlari kesetanan mencari keberadaan kakaknya.

" _Nii-san,_ " panggil Mikasa.

"Levi _nii-san,_ " masih tidak ada jawaban.

Mikasa duduk bersimpuh di depan jeruji menghadap punggung kakaknya, menunggu Levi buka suara.

"Aku membawakan nasi kepal untukmu. Kau pasti tidak suka makanan di sini,'kan?"

Levi masih memunggungi Mikasa, terdengar dua patah kata terlontar dari bibir Levi.

"Maafkan aku."

Mikasa menunduk dan tidak menyahut, pun tidak ada bedanya dengan Levi. Mereka berdua diam.

 **...**

 **...**

Berhari-hari Mikasa selalu mengunjungi Levi, membawakan makanan dan mengabarkan kemajuan murid-murid calon ahli pedang. Levi selalu mendengar apapun yang diceritakan adiknya, bahkan untuk hal-hal yang mengiritasi pendengarannya, seperti orang asing yang semakin banyak mengunjungi pelabuhan Shimoda. Di hari ke-7, Mikasa datang bersama Armin.

Levi selalu duduk membelakangi jeruji. Armin melontarkan permintaan maaf, sementara Mikasa hanya berdiri dan mendengarkan.

Levi bertanya lebih dulu, "Kenapa kau harus minta maaf, ini permasalahan intern Jepang Arlert."

"Saya meminta maaf karena saya memang harus meminta maaf kepadamu, Levi- _san,_ " kata Armin membungkukkan badan.

"Kau sekarang sudah sangat mengenal Jepang, Arlert. Sudahlah angkat wajahmu."

Armin masih dalam posisi membungkuk, diam-diam batinnya mencelos, ada lubang bernama penyesalan bercokol di sana.

"Soal pertanyaan Anda tentang apakah saya mencintai negara saya, saya akan mengulang menjawab pertanyaa itu. Ya, saya mencintai negara saya, Tuan. Di atas semua yang saya miliki."

Levi menatap tembok di depannya datar.

"Saya mendapatkan banyak ilmu selama di sini. Salah satunya dari Anda."

"Ah, masih banyak hal lain yang belum kau kenal Arlert. Salah satunya adalah _puisi perpisahan(4)_ dari seorang _samurai._ Tapi itu sudah dulu, saat Jepang jatuh dalam zaman perang saudara yang mengerikan."

"Ya, saya belum tahu soal itu," jawab Armin sambil tersenyum kecut.

" _Tsuyu to ochi tsuyu to kienishi, yume no mata yume (5)._ "

Armin mendengar puisi itu diucapkan tanpa tahu maknanya. Sedangkan Mikasa yang dari tadi menunduk mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Levi.

" _Nii-san_ hentikan _,_ " hanya kata itu yang terlontar.

"Saya hanya ingin berpamitan. Kami akan pulang ke Amerika besok."

Levi menjawab, " _Kami_? Seluruh pasukan Amerika?"

Armin menggeleng, "Saya dan Komandan Smith. Kami dipindahtugaskan kembali ke Amerika."

Tangan kanan berada di samping alis kanan. Jari-jari rapat dan lurus. Armin menarik tangan dan sikunya membentuk sudut 45 derajat.

"Saya pamit, Levi- _san,_ " kata Armin dalam sikap hormat.

Sudut mata Levi menangkap siluet itu.

"Hn, sampaikan pada si rambut klimis bodoh itu, gelas hadiahnya itu gampang sekali pecah. Adikku hampir terkena siraman air panas gara-gara gelas bodoh itu."

 **...**

 **...**

Lain Amerika, lain Jepang. Harga diri seorang prajurit dinilai sangat tinggi. Maka tidak ada yang bisa mencegah seseorang untuk melakukan _seppuku_. Demi martabat dan mati dengan terhormat. Tidak terkecuali Levi yang sekarang mengenakan setelan _kimono_ serba putih.

Di hari yang amat cerah, Mikasa terpaksa melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai eksekutor. Dipandangnya langit biru luas diatasnya, awan-awan putih berarak pelan. Diam-diam menahan laju air matanya agar tidak mengalir.

 _"Untuk inikah kekhawatiranku waktu itu? Apakah masih ada jalan untuk kembali?"_

Mikasa berujar, "Hei sudah aku bilang ,'kan, _Nii-san_ , aku tidak mau menjadi eksekutor bagi keluargaku."

"Ya adikku yang bodoh, aku ingat. Tapi bisakah kita untuk pura-pura lupa ..., sekali ini saja?"

Levi duduk bersimpuh, sedangkan Mikasa berdiri di belakangnya dalam posisi siap.

Sebilah pedang _tantou_ pendek tergeletak di depan Levi. Mikasa mengangkat _katana_ -nya, ada rasa perih yang menyeruak.

"Apa itu permintaanmu?" bibir Mikasa bergetar menahan gejolak emosi.

"Hn," gumam Levi.

"Kalau begitu baiklah."

"Ingatlah Mikasa. Aku melakukan ini demi nama baik keluarga kita. Selanjutnya aku percayakan padamu," jeda satu selaan napas, "bukankah cuaca hari ini lumayan cerah."

"Hei, ini bukan sekadar lumayan cerah tahu."

"Ah, kau benar. Ini hari yang sangat cerah. Tidak buruk juga."

 **...**

 **...**

Masalah opium yang menjadi perdebatan beberapa waktu lalu kembali mencuat. Seorang pemuda kedapatan membawa sekian gram dalam bungkusan kain yang dibawanya saat diperiksa petugas pelabuhan. Ketika dia ditanya, dari mana dia mendapatkan barang itu. Si pemuda menjawab dengan ketakutan bahwa dia memperolehnya dari orang Inggris yang berlabuh di pesisir Chiba, arah timur laut dari Shimoda.

Konon pedagang Inggris datang dalam rombongan tiga kapal, dua kapal meneruskan perjalanan ke tenggara, ke arah Shimoda. Sedangkan satu kapal beserta awak dan barang dagangan masih berlabuh di sana. Di antara barang dagangan itu sekian kilogram opium diselundupkan dalam kantong-kantong kecil.

Satu hal lagi yang tidak diketahui banyak orang-orang di Edo saat itu, Amerika dan Inggris adalah sekutu.

 **...**

 **...*...*...**

 **...**

 **Kurofune : Selesai**

 **...**

 **...**

' _Emir is typing' corner_ :

(1) Sonno Joi yang berarti hormati Kaisar dan usir kaum biadab (maksudnya orang-orang asing)

(2) Bakufu : pemerintahan rezim militer oleh keshogunan Tokugawa.

(3) Dojo : tempat berlatih seni beladiri di Jepang.

(4) Puisi perpisahan : Yang dimaksud disini adalah semacam puisi yang ditulis oleh seorang _samurai_ sebelum tutup usia. Makanya Mikasa kaget waktu Levi nyebut puisi macam ini.

(5) Versi lengkap : Tsuyu to ochi tsuyu to kienishi wagamikana naniwa no koto wa yume no mata yume (Embun jatuhlah, embun lalu hilanglah, jalan hidupku, kisah tentang Naniwa, adalah mimpi di dalam mimpi) Puisi perpisahan Toyotomi Hideyoshi (1536-1598) sebelum tutup usia. Pertama tahu malah dari lirik lagunya Abingdon Boys School di opening anime Sengoku BASARA (gak tanya) yang juga menyadur puisi itu.

Beberapa bagian narasi, terutama yang menceritakan Jepang dan pengisolasiannya disadur dengan pengubahan seperlunya dari e-book _Imperium III_ dan hasil browsing referensi yang tidak bisa saya absen satu-satu. Makasih _Google! You Rock!_

Ngomong-omong soal Levi, entah kenapa saya jadi keinget Choromatsu, mentang-mentang voice actornya sama. Saya mikir kesan seriusnya Levi luntur dengan sosok _vvota_ seorang Choromatsu. _Nande? *Cry*_

...

Makasih udah mampir.

Jaa nee :)


End file.
